<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picking Each Other Up by Hardshocker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178429">Picking Each Other Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardshocker/pseuds/Hardshocker'>Hardshocker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Melodramatic, Praise Kink, Words of Affection, minor pet play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardshocker/pseuds/Hardshocker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Sophie's and April's lives as they figure out what the other needs.</p>
<p>(If you see this Chelsea, go fuck yourself.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie/April</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Picking Her Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sophie, are you going to pout all night?” April asked from the kitchen. Sophie didn’t reply. She just curled up tighter and grumbled to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t her fault that she saw her ex-boyfriend being happy with someone else earlier that day. It shouldn’t have bothered her at all. He was the one that cheated on her for months. She was the one who broke up with him over it. So why did it still hurt her? Why was her brain trying to tell her to go and try to get him back? It would be a terrible idea. Like inviting someone into her apartment to punch her in the stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April walked back into the living room after cleaning up from their small dinner. Without any word, she dropped onto the couch, making Sophie suddenly bounce around annoyingly. She did her best to ignore it, though. Just like she was doing with April’s eyes boring into her from above.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need something?” Sophie asked, trying her best to keep her eyes facing forward at the television. April didn’t give an answer and instead chose to pull Sophie closer, placing her head on April’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, there, you sourpuss,” April joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let me be sad for once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I can’t let you let you do that, Sophie,” April said. “I have to make sure you don’t spiral out of control like in high-school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was… different…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s what you always say when it starts,” April claimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush, let's just watch some T.V. for awhile, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine..” Sophie agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know if it was on purpose or not, but Sophie could feel April’s hands slowly start to pet her head. It honestly didn’t feel all that bad to her. In fact, it was oddly calming. So much so, that her eyes had become quite a bit heavier. Each new stroke over her hair helped her relax more and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Sophie was only a few more seconds away from sleep when she felt April’s fingers dig themselves through her hair and lightly scratch against her scalp. The relaxing feeling was soon overtaken by bursts of pleasure each time a nail hit a certain spot right at the base of her ear. Sophie was enjoying it, but then too much hit her all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mnnnn..” Escaped from Sophie’s mouth. She regretted it immediately, because April pulled her hand away quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” April asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie felt a wave of panic hit her. “Nothing!” She squeaked. She could feel April’s eyes staring down at her and refused to look up to confirm it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that was not ‘nothing,” April teased. “I know I’ve always made dog jokes about how you act, but you just seriously moaned from getting scratched behind your ears. What’s up with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, shut up…” Sophie whined while trying to hide her face in April’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, the pouting puppy is embarrassed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite trying to hide, April decided it would be a good idea to start scratching her head all over again. The pleasure from before started to flow through her body without stopping. She tried her best not to make another questionable sound. Unfortunately for Sophie, April wouldn’t let up until she had no choice but to try and say something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Stop scratc- ah!” Sophie couldn’t stop the sound from slipping out. April paid it no mind and continued giggling to herself while scratching her head. If she wanted it to stop, Sophie would have to take drastic measures. That translated into taking a small bite at April’s thigh. Obviously, April was not amused at the idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” April shouted as she shoved Sophie’s head from her lap, nearly knocking Sophie off the couch. “What the hell was that!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie looked up at April. “You wouldn’t stop.. Scratching my head…” She said through slightly labored breathing. She could swear her face was on fire from the amount of heat she felt surging into her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds April’s face turned from anger to amusement. “Oh my God… you were getting off on that, weren’t you?” Sophie violently shook her head which did nothing to combat April’s smug attitude. “You totally were!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of arguing back, Sophie went back to hiding her face into the couch hoping to avoid letting April see her embarrassment. Maybe it was half true about what she felt when April was scratching her, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t feel terrible about it happening. Even when in her best friend’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both didn’t say anything for what seemed like half an hour. Neither of them moved, except for when she felt April shuffle slightly and the sound from the television went quiet. Not only was her night ruined thanks to seeing her ex-boyfriend, but now she’s made it an awkward night for her friend. She just wanted to go to bed and skip the next week with sleep in the hopes of letting this whole thing be forgotten about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her mind raced through different ways she could trick April into forgetting this whole thing happened, a hand started running through her hair again. It surprised Sophie, causing her to shake free and turn to look at April.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Sophie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing a pouting little puppy just makes me want to pet them and cheer them up, you know?” April explained with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knot formed in Sophie’s chest from hearing that combined with April’s confident smile. It was a smile Sophie had been jealous of ever since they had been friends. She had watched April charm many girls with it over the years and it somehow was now being used against her. Yet, she didn’t mind it one bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why Sophie didn’t resist when April reached down. She was pulled into April’s lap yet again and April let her hands wander back to Sophie’s hair. The feeling of April’s fingers had felt good before, but in combination with that pesky knot in her chest, it had started to feel amazing. So much so that her eyes couldn’t help but close to enjoy the sensation even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” April praised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a little embarrassing to Sophie, but it was quickly swallowed by the pleasure of April’s nails lightly scratching her scalp. It even made her clamp her mouth shut to avoid making the sounds that put her in this situation in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay to let it out…” April said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that point, it was too much for Sophie. “Mn…” Her mouth let out. She couldn’t have helped it even if she had tried harder. It was like April was purposely trying to play with her. Even her body didn’t know what to do with itself. Her legs curled up into herself, her chest felt tight as heat ran through it, and she felt her breathing getting harder. Everything that would happen if she spent a night with her ex-boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a cute sound,” April said. “I never could understand why your asshole of an ex would cheat on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie opened her eyes to see April was still smiling at her. “What are you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always been so small and adorable, Sophie. It just makes me want to spoil and take care of you, you know?” Suddenly, April’s fingers started behind Sophie’s ears, making her let out more sounds rather than words. “Doesn’t it feel good? Your face is so red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, April’s hands stopped, allowing Sophie a chance to speak up for herself. What she wanted to say at first was something about why April was doing this or that it didn’t feel good to her at all. Instead, none of that came out of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It… feels good,” Sophie admitted. “Please don’t… don’t stop…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April leaned down close to Sophie’s face. “Anything for my favorite little pup…” April whispered right before she closed the gap to Sophie’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had surprised Sophie. April was forceful. Hands firmly gripped her head and held her there at her friend’s mercy. Sophie didn’t fight it though. She felt like she was being claimed by April. Like a small animal that was caught by a predator. Yet, it didn’t make her fearful or scared. It made her feel… oddly safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then all too soon, April pulled herself away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie whimpered at the loss, which made April giggle to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I did that..” April whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- what do you mean?” Sophie asked, still reeling from what had happened moments before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April’s hand started smoothing out her hair. “I’ve watched you get beat down for years, Sophie. I wanted to do nothing but try and help you,” April explained. “You kept going and going. Despite those hardships you have been amazingly strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie was entirely confused. “And so what?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means…” April began. “That when you’re down and beating yourself up about things you can’t control, I just get the strongest desire to take care of you and make you feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a dog, April.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kind of are sometimes,” April argued. “And because of that, all I want to do is spoil you.” Then April leaned down closer to Sophie’s face. She could feel April’s breath on her lips, inches away. “Just let me take care of my pup…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O- oka- oh!” Sophie’s reply was interrupted as April picked her up with confidence and started them toward April’s room. A place that Sophie rarely went into due to trying to respect April’s privacy. Especially when she knew April would have her “friends” over for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now April was carrying her there with a firm but gentle grip. Each step April took was careful and soft, as if she was trying to avoid jostling Sophie too much. Thankfully, April’s door was already open or else it would have been interesting to see her figure out how she would open it without releasing her embarrassed and confused guest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that obstacle cleared, Sophie watched the bed get closer and closer until she was being gently lowered onto it. As the cushy surface of the bed started to give, Sophie looked back up and saw her roommate smiling down at her like she had been doing this all her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you-” Sophie started to ask, but was silenced by April making the “shush” gesture with a finger. Without any further words, Sophie’s question was answered when April began to crawl onto the bed behind her. She wanted to turn around but a hand from behind stopped her from turning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait. Be a good pup and be patient for a few more seconds,” April said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Sophie did as she was told and stared ahead at the wall that held April’s entertainment center. She idly examined it while trying to ignore the feeling of the bed shifting behind her. Seconds later, she noticed April’s feet and legs in her peripheral vision stretching out straight on either side of her body. She was about to ask what was going on when a pair of hands put themselves on her back and began to slide around her sides until they met in the middle of her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't have one clue about what was going on until those same hands started to pull her back. Sophie’s back could feel the warmth of April’s body radiating into it. Instead of being surprised at this point, Sophie just let herself relax into that warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl,” April whispered into her ear. Her body’s response was to shiver at the close attention. “How does this feel?” April asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie didn’t answer immediately. Instead choosing to slightly shift herself a bit, trying to get a feel for what was happening. She couldn’t move too much thanks to April’s hold on her midsection, but she started to not mind it. Something inside her said that she should just enjoy it. To just let April do what she wanted. Sophie trusted her friend, after all. After years of being friends and telling each other their secrets and passions. Why would April want to hurt her now? That thought was enough to let herself fall back into a feeling of security.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels… good, I guess…” Sophie admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” April said. “You deserve to feel good, Sophie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That warm feeling got more intense. “Wh- why?” Sophie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April gave her a small squeeze. “Because you work amazingly hard. You put so much time into school. I’ve watched you put so many hours into studying and getting your assignments done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what everyone does…” Sophie tried to argue while fighting the knot being created in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everyone, Sophie,” April fought back. “Exactly a week ago, I watched you spend hours and hours on your project for Professor Natalia. All of those hours, yet you had to go to your job the second you finished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April had paid that much attention? “So what? Why would you remember that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I was amazed that you could handle all of the stress. Then your ex broke up with you the next day. I was mad that he didn’t see all of the work you did to keep everything balanced in your life. You deserved so much better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that…” Sophie said quietly. She felt April nuzzle into the back of her neck. It was surprisingly nice. Sophie hadn’t felt a touch like this for days at this point. Without even realizing it, she was craving more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to know it, Sophie..” April said right before Sophie felt the softness of what could only be April’s lips on her neck. “... so, so badly…” Another kiss. “...please believe me…” And another…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each kiss caused Sophie to push deeper into April’s grasp. It was a sudden desire to feel closer. To make each connection deeper and deeper. Even her hands that had grasped the top of April’s in confusion started to squeeze at them, like she was holding on for safety during a stomach flipping thrill ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After one more peck on her neck, April stopped and went back to whisper into Sophie’s ear. “You deserve to be spoiled…” April said again. “You deserve to be loved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie’s breath hitched during that final sentence. She couldn’t say why, but it managed to catch her off guard. Not in a bad or annoying way, no. Her only desire was to hear it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… again…” Sophie squeaked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Sophie. You deserve to be loved. Always…” April repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands tightened across April’s. “Again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve to be loved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve to be loved,” April whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie leaned her head back against April’s shoulder as she started to feel light headed. Did such simple words always affect her this much? Was it only because of how she was trapped in April’s arms? Sophie couldn’t figure it out. She just wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, April must have felt Sophie’s desire. “You’re so amazing,” April said. “You deserve so much more than anyone can give you. Even me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“April…” Sophie mewled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always been jealous of how much you’re able to accomplish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“April… Please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen someone work as hard as you do. It’s amazing to watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Sophie’s hands shot to April’s thigh and started digging in. She couldn’t stop it. Pleasure had flooded into her and she had no idea what to do with it. It needed a release, but despite how hard she squeezed and dug into April’s leg, her roommate ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good, Sophie. Let it out,” April said. So Sophie did. She let her hand grope and grab at April’s thigh while her body began to squirm in between April’s legs. “Good girl. Just enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April moved her hand off Sophie’s stomach. She wanted to be disappointed by it, but the contact was soon returned as that same hand scratched at the base of Sophie’s neck. “Ah-” That was the only sound she could choke out before she was lost in a new wave of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all she could concentrate on. It was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing she wanted to concentrate on. Not school, not her job, not even her own depression from earlier. All she wanted now was just the feeling that April could instill throughout her body. Each word whispered in her ear echoed loudly throughout her mind. Each time April’s fingers passed over a sensitive spot on her head. She wanted it all. No matter how selfish it may have been, she wanted it for herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing so good,” April cooed right before she kissed the back of Sophie’s neck, adding another feeling to overwhelm her. “You deserve this. You deserve love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie couldn’t take it anymore. “April…” She whined, rubbing her thighs together as hard as she possibly could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips would shake to an unknown rhythm as her chest burned. Release. She needed a release for all of this pleasure, but she didn’t want to let go of April. So she allowed her other hand to slide off April’s hand that still anchored her and began sliding it down. Sophie was desperate, needy, and above all else, going to lose her mind if she didn’t do anything about the desire that ached and burned. Closer and closer her hand traveled, anticipation began growing alongside everything else April was giving her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until April’s free hand quickly grabbed Sophie’s and pulled away from its destination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, April… I need…” Sophie begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, it’s okay…” April soothed. “I know, I know, but you can’t just do it yourself. Remember what I’m doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie was trying her best to think straight and not let her mind be overtaken by the desire trying to steal her attention between her legs. “Spoil me…?” She answered, which was rewarded by another kiss on her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Good girl,” April praised. “And what does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I don’t…” April kissed her neck again. “Ah- h-have to do anythi- thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April rewarded Sophie with another kiss. “Exactly. Very good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Sophie’s hand was released. Despite every fiber of her being telling her to use it, Sophie resisted the urge. Several seconds went by as her desire screamed for attention and release, but she didn’t give in. April must have been waiting to see if she would break. If she would be defiant, but it didn’t happen. Sophie was going to be patient. Going to be obedient. She was going to be April’s good girl…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she started to feel April’s hand move. The anticipation was killing her. Making her squirm as much as she could while stuck between April’s, apparently really strong, legs. Sophie couldn’t stop the involuntary shake of her hips as April’s fingers glided over her body. She couldn’t even remember if she had ever felt so desperate for someone else’s touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April’s hand toyed with the waist of Sophie’s pants. Fingers tapping and lightly pulling on the button. It was like April was playing with her. Letting the feeling build up. It was almost torture to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” April asked, her voice barely reaching Sophie through her pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- I don- April…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April lightly tugged on Sophie’s button. “Use your words, pup. I want to hear exactly what you want.” Sophie groaned in frustration. “Sorry Sophie, but I need to hear you say it. That this is what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, spoil me!” Sophie blurted out, as all her shame started to be overtaken by pounding desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With what seemed like well practiced technique, April had Sophie’s pants undone and down to her knees almost instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good girl,” April purred. Sophie couldn’t even respond because she was too busy throwing her head back from the feeling of April’s finger lightly running over the core of her desire. “Poor thing. So pent up and in need of attention.” The grip Sophie had on April’s leg tightened. “So desperate…” April brushed over again. “...and all for me to take care of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Please…” Sophie begged. Her hips reacted each time she felt April’s touch tease her. “Please… t-touch me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” April let out, clearly interested in Sophie’s request. “Finally telling me exactly what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie gasped. In response to her demand, April stopped her light touches in exchange for heavy pressure. Her legs squirmed and stretched out as the heat inside her body was stoked and nurtured by April’s careful but stern touch. Intense pleasure rolling throughout her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“April…” Sophie groaned out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April started to kiss Sophie’s neck again. “I know… Just enjoy it.” April said. “Just let yourself soak in this feeling…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie did as she was told. Bucking her hips in desperate attempts to get more contact with April’s hand, but then the contact disappeared. So suddenly, Sophie almost cried out. That didn’t last long though, as the feeling of fingers sliding into her underwear brought a wave of eager expectations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing was there to separate April’s hand from Sophie anymore. And she loved it. Needed it. Craved it more than anything in the world at this moment. The moment April’s fingers rolled over her essentially broke her. After everything, Sophie was getting what she begged for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl, Sophie,” April praised. Sophie loved it. Her melting brain was proof of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More…” Sophie begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April giggled. A sound that was like honey in Sophie’s ears. “Of course, Sophie. I love complimenting you. Praising you. You look so beautiful right now.” Sophie’s brain was mush now. “The sounds you’re making drive me crazy. Even when being spoiled and taken care of, you still do so much.” Sophie gasped as April slid a finger inside her, the heel of her palm still pushing against her clit. “You’re always so amazing. Working so hard, even now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“April… April… April…” Sophie repeated over and over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve so much, Sophie. You deserve to be taken care of. To be happy.” Sophie felt everything inside herself start to build up. Pressure building, threatening to explode. “I just want to give you everything I can.” Sophie wanted it. She would take anything April could give. Anything to keep feeling like this. Be her “good girl.” Beg for more. Anything. “You deserve love…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie’s mind sunk into almost nothing. Her orgasm rocked throughout her body as her mind swam through a sea of clouds. Safe and far away from her worries. Safe from the world. Even as her body shook, she knew April was there to take care of her while she let her brain wander in a world where she had no stress. She was only faintly aware of April talking to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good girl.” April said from a far away land.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie smiled and closed her eyes, feeling tired and content. She felt a hand running through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Sophie…” April whispered. “I’ll be right here if you need me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Minor Seperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophie was hesitant to wake up. Not because she was groggy and tired, but because she felt the most well rested and comfortable she had been in a long, long time. She was perfectly warm. The pillow was just soft enough. The covers she was wrapped in made her feel safe and secure. Plus, she knew that she didn’t have anywhere to go today, which allowed her to just be lazy all day long. In fact, she might just stay in her bed all day.</p>
<p>The only problem was, she realized when she opened her eyes, this was not her bed. In fact, this wasn’t even her room. Sophie was majorly confused. At least, until she remembered exactly what had happened last night. The memories of her and April together. The stuff they did. As it all flashed through her head, her chest fluttered.</p>
<p>April had always been a dependable person, but Sophie didn’t have any idea that side of her roommate existed. It left her with some small questions. Was that how April always felt about her? Was how April treated her what she did with all of her “friends?” Or was Sophie the special case? The most important question for her though, was if this was something Sophie wanted more of.</p>
<p>Actually, where even was April? Sophie knew for a fact that April didn’t have anything planned today either and would always sleep in heavily on these kinds of mornings. It was strange being in her room when she wasn’t there. It was just a normal bedroom, but it was April’s room…</p>
<p>“Oh, Sophie! You’re up!” April’s voice excitedly sounded. Sophie’s eye’s snapped back to the bedroom door and saw April coming into the room with a big smile and a glass of water. “You slept like a log,” April said as she sat herself on the edge of the bed, holding out the glass of water. “Here, you might want some.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Sophie said with a surprisingly dry feeling mouth. After that feeling, she had no qualms about taking the glass and downing.</p>
<p>“Thirsty pup…” April idly mused while Sophie drank. Once she was finished Sophie handed the glass back to April who responded by reaching out and scratching under her chin. “Good girl.”</p>
<p>“You’re still doing that?” Sophie asked.</p>
<p>April’s face immediately dropped at that question. “Oh, sorry Sophie… Is it not okay now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know what ‘It’ is,” Sophie admitted. “Everything happened so fast last night…”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry abo-”</p>
<p>“No you don’t have to apologize, April,” Sophie interrupted. “I… enjoyed the experience… a lot. So it’s okay.”</p>
<p>Unfortunately, April didn’t quite recover. “You just seemed so into it and looked so cute and adorable..”</p>
<p>Sophie was surprised by how down April seemed despite her usual confident exterior. It wasn’t like her and it pulled a new feeling out of Sophie. A desire to cheer her up.</p>
<p>“Hey..” Sophie said, reaching out to April’s hand and guiding it to rest on her head. “It’s okay, April. I’m okay.”</p>
<p>The way April’s face lit back up made Sophie’s chest nearly burst with happiness, but there was an undercurrent of pride. Proud that she was able to cheer April up. The feeling of April taking the hint and scratching her head wasn’t all that bad either. It made April smile again so it wasn’t such a bad thing. In fact, Sophie was starting to get used to this feeling. There wasn’t any fight for affection. No battle to be seen so dearly. Sophie wasn’t afraid to show someone affection herself, but she had felt like it was a small tug of war battle with anyone she ever dated to receive it back. Now here she was, happily taking in every ounce April could give without worry or anxiety threatening to pull her down.</p>
<p>“I love seeing you so happy and content,” April said.</p>
<p>“You sound like you have been waiting a long time for it…” Sophie sighed while April continued her affectionate scratching.</p>
<p>“I’m just enjoying it while it lasts.”</p>
<p>That comment didn’t go unnoticed by Sophie, who pulled her head back and away so April’s hand couldn’t distract her. “What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>April sighed at the loss. “I mean exactly what I said. I just want to enjoy it while it lasts,” she explained.</p>
<p>“It’s not like I’m going anywhere, April…” Sophie pointed out, but it looked like April didn’t buy it.</p>
<p>It honestly stung. They had been friends for so long that it would take something huge to separate them at this point. Even Sophie’s own parents would find themselves acting like April was their own child. So saying something like, “while it lasts,” didn’t make sense to Sophie because they were always together. April should have known that.</p>
<p>“I’m still right here, aren’t I? You’re still here,” Sophie said, reaching out and pulling April to her. “Why would that change now?”</p>
<p>April relented and let herself slowly lie down with Sophie. Even then, April still allowed some distance between them which Sophie didn’t find to be acceptable. She shuffled a bit and managed to get herself right up against April. Their bodies were not even a full inch apart anymore. Their faces were even closer.</p>
<p>April’s eyes flashed back and forth from Sophie’s lips to her eyes. “So… you actually want this?” April asked </p>
<p>“I’m still right here, aren’t I?” Sophie repeated.</p>
<p>It looked like April was thinking to herself as her eyes kept dashing over different parts of Sophie. Eventually, her look turned to a more confident stare and a smirk slowly appeared on her face. What Sophie wasn’t ready for though, was the way April moved closer and closer until she had no choice but to look directly into April’s eye’s. </p>
<p>“You know I want to hear you say it... “ She whispered. “I <em> need </em>to hear you say it…”</p>
<p>“I want this… badly…” Sophie whispered back, trying and failing to match April’s confidence. She was disappointed she couldn’t, but it apparently didn’t matter, because April started giggling before pulling Sophie against her. Sophie almost said something, but the firm hand that tucked her head under April’s chin shut her up real fast.</p>
<p>Everything felt just right as Sophie settled into her new position and concentrated on April’s breathing. She wouldn’t have been able to put how she felt into words anyway. It would just be a stuttering mess only connected by similarly erratic thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Erratic thoughts. That’s all Sophie had today. Even while she tried her best to distract herself by watching television on the couch. She needed that kind of distraction while April was in the bedroom packing. Packing to go see her family who was unfortunately four whole hours away from their own city. A drive that April has made enough times that it wasn’t such a big deal for her, but that was back before they had gotten so close. Before they had started dating. Before she had become April’s pet. “Her little pup,” as she would usually say.</p>
<p>It was okay though. Sophie found nothing demeaning about the title. She was actually proud of it. Three months since she had been given that title and it never failed to put butterflies in her stomach.</p>
<p>“Hey, Pup! Have you seen my keys?” April called from the bedroom. </p>
<p>Sophie knew exactly where the keys were. She had them in her hand, waiting for that moment. With a practiced smile, she lifted the keys and started jingling them loud enough for April to hear.</p>
<p>“You little!” Sophie heard April exclaim. April stalked into the living room, giving Sophie an impressive stink eye. “You really want me to leave thinking you’re a bad pup?” April asked.</p>
<p>Of course Sophie didn’t want that, but then again, she didn’t want April to leave at all. She wanted to go with her. Instead, she was going to be stuck by herself dealing with the combined stress of work and school.</p>
<p>“No,” Sophie admitted. “I just don’t want you to leave me alone for a week…”</p>
<p>“Sophie… It’s just a week…”</p>
<p>Guilt festered inside Sophie’s mind. “I know! I just… you know how I am.”</p>
<p>Sophie struggled to explain her feelings no matter what she did. It was like a mental block in her head that would stop her from just saying what she felt. In fact, she was surprised April was able to figure anything out involving her.</p>
<p>“Jeez, Sophie,” April mumbled as she sat on the couch and wrapped an arm around Sophie. “I know, I know. I wish you could come with me.”</p>
<p>“Stupid work wouldn’t give me the time off…” Sophie pouted.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay, Sophie. It’s not like you won’t be able to text or call me the entire time. Not to mention I’m going to call every night anyway because of course I’m going to want to hear my little pup’s voice!”</p>
<p>Sophie sighed and let her body fall fully into April. “Fine. I’ll take your word for it…”</p>
<p>April’s hand left Sophie’s shoulder and started scratching at her scalp. “Good girl! Now..” April stood and held her hand out toward Sophie. “Give me my keys so I can leave.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ma’am..” Reluctantly, Sophie gently placed the keys in April’s hands.</p>
<p>April smiled and went back to her room to grab her bags. Sophie was thankfully feeling better about everything now that her girlfriend had promised to call every night. It would be enough to keep herself from feeling too lonely. A habit that she had unfortunately not been able to break that happens when she was alone for extended amounts of time. At the very least, Sophie doubted she would spiral downward into sadness like she was prone to do.</p>
<p>Soon enough though, Sophie spotted April leaving their room with bags in tow.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m off! I’ll call when I get there, okay?”</p>
<p>Sophie pulled herself off the couch and made her way to April. “Do you want help with your stuff?” She asked, reaching toward the bag April had just placed on the ground so she could open the door.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Sophie,” April quickly said. She grabbed Sophie’s hand that was going for the bag and used it to pull Sophie toward her. “The only help I need now is a good luck kiss! Please?” April jokingly asked.</p>
<p>Sophie couldn’t help but oblige. She quickly leaned in and pecked April on her cheek. If anything, it at least made Sophie feel a bit better. “I’m going to miss you so much, April,” Sophie said sadly.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay, Pup,” April assured before picking her bags up and heading out the door. “Remember! I’m going to call when I get there and tonight so don’t forget!” She called out.</p>
<p>“Yes, Ma’am!” Sophie called back.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Two days of being alone hit Sophie harder than she thought it would. It was a tough change. She was so used to seeing her roommate and girlfriend everyday. The reliance she had on April to be there, even from before they started dating, was pretty huge, she had to admit. Always there to cheer her up.</p>
<p>This wasn’t the first time April left to visit her family and this wasn’t the first time Sophie moped around their apartment most of the day. It was the first time after they started dating which made it all that worse for her. When she had something interesting to talk about on her mind, April wasn’t there to talk about it with. When she was feeling burnt out with work or school, April wasn’t there to relax her or get her back into the rhythm of work. In fact, Sophie was a little behind on some of her homework already.</p>
<p>Then Sophie started worrying about what she even offered for April. April did all of these things for Sophie, but did she even do anything to make up for it? Was she just taking and taking? The paranoia would eat at her all day for hours on end.</p>
<p>But then April would call and the sound of her voice would melt away Sophie’s troubles.</p>
<p>Just one sentence and she was smiling like an idiot despite April not being able to see it through the phone. Plus, April was understanding of Sophie’s insecurities despite her being unable to say them out loud half the time. Was she allowed to feel so in love with someone after such a short time of dating? Or did all the time they spent before they got together count? Honestly, she didn’t care all that much.</p>
<p>Even now, April’s voice was relaxing her as they talked on the phone for the night and Sophie curled herself up in their bed.</p>
<p>“It’s kind of boring here without you, you know?” April admitted. “All I keep doing is thinking of stuff that would be fun for the both of us to do together. So far I’ve just been lazing around my parents’ house. Also, I think my mom is getting annoyed with how much I talk about you.”</p>
<p>“Why not do something with <em> them </em>?” Sophie asked.</p>
<p>April audibly blew a raspberry from the other side of the line. “You know my family has never worked that way, Sophie. Especially now, after… everything. Your parents always had the family event stuff going on.”</p>
<p>“True,” Sophie agreed. “I just figured since you took all this time off to go down there that you were going to put in some effort with them.”</p>
<p>“Nah. I’m just here because they asked me to visit every now and then. Nothing says family bonding like quiet and awkward dinners, everyone not saying the obvious, and me hiding in my old room as much as I can,” April said.</p>
<p>“I always got along pretty well with them,” Sophie bragged.</p>
<p>April laughed at that. “Only because they hoped you would somehow make me straight. For the longest time they thought I had a crush on you.”</p>
<p>“Were they wrong though?” Sophie asked teasingly.</p>
<p>“Well no, obviously,” April laughed again. “But they only got it half right.”</p>
<p>Hearing April laugh felt wonderful after the dreary day she had. Sophie wanted to hear it constantly. Sometimes she was worried that she was a tiny bit obsessed with pleasing April, but that thought would always get overtaken by the pride she felt when April praised her.</p>
<p>“How’s everything over there?” April asked. “You haven’t been acting all mopey today, have you?”</p>
<p>“Not the <em> entire </em>day…” Sophie tried.</p>
<p>April hummed a bit to herself. “You said you had some homework due tomorrow. Did you get that done?”</p>
<p>“Well, I did work on it today…” Sophie tried, but April saw through her.</p>
<p>“Did you finish it like you were supposed to?” April asked, the firmness in her voice putting Sophie in her place.</p>
<p>“No Ma’am,” Sophie admitted. She felt a tiny bit of shame, but knew it was better not to lie to April. The silence on the other side of the line didn’t help her. “Sorry. I just wasn’t feeling it today..”</p>
<p>April sighed. “It’s okay, Pup. Just make sure to finish it tomorrow morning,” April ordered.</p>
<p>“Yes, Ma’am,” She immediately replied. “Anything to please you..”</p>
<p>Sophie was going to do that anyway and April knew it. The order was just to continue that feeling of being owned that she sought after. It wasn’t rare for her to take an actual break from her work, but when April <em> told </em>her to do it, how could she not want to please her owner in any way she could imagine? In fact, she wanted to do more to please April, but she wasn’t allowed to.</p>
<p>“I know what you’re thinking of, Pup.” Sophie almost cringed because she knew April wasn’t a fan of thinking about that stuff. “You’re the one who gets the ‘attention.’ Not me. I can handle myself if and when I absolutely need to.”</p>
<p>“You know I don’t mind it, April…” Sophie tried.</p>
<p>“I know, Pup. And it really makes me happy that you don’t mind. It’s just a problem with me.”</p>
<p>“As long as you’re happy…” Sophie started.</p>
<p>“And as long as you’re happy,” April finished.</p>
<p>It was entirely an accident that they started using that phrase. Something to remind each other that what they did was for each other rather than self-gratification. Sophie was April’s pet, not just because of the pleasure it brought to herself, but also because she knew April also loved every moment of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Downtime- Chapter 2.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sophie? Pup?” A voice quietly called from the edges of Sophie’s extremely tired and groggy mind. “Wake up, Pup…” The familiar sounding voice said. She cracked her eyes open, blinking slowly in an attempt at trying to clear the fuzziness from her vision. The apartment was dark and she had apparently been sleeping on the living room couch. Unsurprisingly, the dark apartment was no match for the bright and smiling face of her girlfriend, April, above her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“April?” Sophie mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m home, Pup,” April said in a voice barely above a whisper. April dropped to her knees next to the couch where they could be face to face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Sophie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April quietly chuckled. “Around one in the morning or so. It’s pretty late.” She said as she reached out and started slowly running her fingers through Sophie’s hair. “Why are you on the couch? You should be in bed, Pup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie took a moment to enjoy the physical attention she longed for all week while April was away. She wanted to show more excitement for her owner returning, but the grogginess from sleep was still weighing her down. It felt better than she thought it would after over a whole week of being separated from each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying to stay up to see you when you got back,” Sophie explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, Pup. I told you not to stay up for me. You’ve got class tomorrow, right?” April asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie closed her eyes and pushed her head further into April’s hand. “You’re more important than my classes, April,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she said felt like the truth to her. Making sure she was passing was very high on Sophie’s priorities, but April climbed that list quickly each day. Caring and loving was all that ever was in April’s eyes. When Sophie opened hers, those same feelings were just as visible as ever. Something she hadn’t seen for a week. She missed it. Missed April. So very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, April,” she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then that smile showed up on April’s face. “I missed you too, Pup. More than you could think.” She stood, pulling her hand away from its rightful place in Sophie’s hair. “Come on. I need to get you in bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie giggled. “That’s the first thing you want to do when you get home?” Her comment earned her a glare and then a smirk from April.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I meant, Pup,” April said. With not much effort, she bent and slipped her arm’s under Sophie, gently raising her up. “Off to bed we go. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie was so happy to be in April’s arms again that she gladly wrapped her arms around April. She trusted April to not drop her, but that wasn’t the point. “As long as you're happy…” She started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And as long as you’re happy,” April finished before starting their all too familiar walk back to their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feel of April’s arms holding her, the steady rhythm of her footsteps, and the smile that Sophie couldn’t wipe from her face was proof enough of their normal routine easily coming back to them. Sophie was sure she would be able to see April’s loving face if she looked up at her. So when she did, she was confused when there wasn’t even a small smile on her girlfriend’s face. In fact, it was an almost stoic look and it lasted all the way until April was putting Sophie down onto their bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“April?” Sophie asked, but didn’t get any chance to say anything else before April crawled onto the bed with her. April didn’t say a word and instead dropped to wrap her arms around Sophie while burying her face against Sophie’s chest. It was essentially the opposite of how they normally ended up. “Is everything okay, April?” Sophie asked. April shook her head, but then the rest of her started to lightly shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was crying. Something Sophie never expected to see, and it broke her heart more than she ever thought it could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“April, what’s wrong? What happened?” Sophie asked, trying to get April to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April didn’t look at her but she did talk. “Sorry, I- I’m just…” April finally looked up at Sophie with her eyes obviously bloodshot and tears starting to reach her cheeks. “I don’t want to go back there ever again..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened, April?” Sophie asked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They?” Sophie quickly questioned. “Who? What did they do to you?” Sophie was awake now. Her broken heart quickly pulled itself back together through sheer rage at the thought of someone hurting April.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents,” Sophie answered. “They- they were lying to everyone..” Sophie’s heart started to sink. “That I’m still J-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“April,” Sophie interrupted. “You’re April. No one else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All week, I had to sit there and just pretend everything was fine. I hated it! They keep telling me to come over and then they pull stuff like that!” April wasn’t even trying to stop herself from crying at this point. “My own family!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie reached out and pulled April up so she could properly envelope her girlfriend, protecting her from anything else that could hurt her. How someone, especially her own parents, could hurt April so much was a mystery to Sophie. At no point could Sophie ever even imagine causing her so much hurt and pain. “I’m sorry, April. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April continued to cry. “My own- my own family…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore..” Sophie corrected. “Not if that’s how they feel. I’m your family, April. I’m yours, remember?” April’s grip on Sophie only grew tighter at that statement. She didn’t speak. Instead, choosing to keep crying. “It’ll be okay, April. I’m here,” Sophie comforted. “I’ll always be right here…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sophie stood at the kitchen counter, worried and paranoid. Wondering when the shoe would drop and things would go to hell again. For her and for April. Things had been going so well for them for months now. Even April cutting her family off completely was turning out perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April was back in her top form and Sophie enjoyed every moment of it. Her girlfriend had nothing but the highest confidence in all forms. Socially, academically, and even romantically. The extra fun in bed wasn’t so bad either, at least in Sophie’s well informed opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Sophie, her diligence had finally paid off. Despite all of the bumps in the road and all of the undue stress she put herself under, she was coming out on top. She was the first in her family to actually graduate from university. Sophie had never felt so proud of herself in her life. Now she just had to worry about her job prospects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, she had gotten into a middle management position at the grocery store she had been working at for so long at this point. It wasn’t very glorious, but the extra pay helped a tiny bit while she sent resumes out and hoped something good would happen. It just so happened to give her plenty of time to be a paranoid wreck in her freetime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing it again, aren’t you?” A soothing voice said from behind Sophie. A pair of arms gently slid around her waist, relaxing her instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, April,” Sophie replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re not just staring off into space in the kitchen?” April shot back. Then, from what felt like only an inch away from her ear. “Do you need a distraction, my little pup?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie shuddered in April’s arms. Nothing had even happened yet and her worries were already melting away. “I’ll take anything from my owner…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who’s that?” April asked before nipping at Sophie’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your what?” April growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my owner… and I’m your pet…” Sophie clarified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew exactly what April was doing. Fortunately for her girlfriend, it was working spectacularly. Her paranoia was the furthest thing from her mind and it was replaced by the desire to just melt into April’s arms. To let her take control of everything from now on while Sophie only had to worry about pleasing this wonderful woman of hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love the way you sound when you say that. It’s like you’re just so desperate to please me.” April whispered in Sophie’s ear. “Is that what you want? To please me? To be a good girl for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie squirmed but April held her firmly in place which only served to make her desire drastically increase. “Anything, April. I’m desperate to please you...” Sophie admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of April’s hands released it’s hold on Sophie so it could instead dig into her hair as April's nails lightly raked across her scalp. “Good girl,” April praised. “Very good girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” Sophie moaned. “I am…” Suddenly, the scratching stopped and the same hand grabbed a handful of Sophie’s hair and yanked her head back. She gasped in surprise but didn’t resist or pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You drive me so fucking insane, Sophie.” April growled in Sophie’s ear. “I could bend you over this kitchen counter right now and make you scream.” Sophie felt her legs start to get weaker with each word. “Is that what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ma’am! Please!” Sophie begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well too bad. My pet is going to have to work for her pleasure…” Sophie’s chest tightened at the idea of anything April could have planned. She would do anything to please April. Anything to make her proud. So when April let go of her hair and spun her around to kiss her, Sophie could almost taste that same desire on April’s tongue. It didn’t last long enough for Sophie to take it all in though. “I’m going to go to our room and sit on the bed. Then, I want you to follow me in a minute later the proper way a pet should. Got it?” April asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ma’am. I’ll be good,” Sophie confirmed through her now laboured breathing. Even after all these months of being together, April was able to steal her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, Pup..” April confirmed before letting go of Sophie and starting off toward their room. “I’ll be waiting…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April soon disappeared around the corner and Sophie had to resist the strong urge to follow her. Thankfully, she knew what April wanted. Sophie went into the living room and began peeling off each piece of her clothing until she was down to only her bra and panties. April was going to want her completely naked eventually, but she knew April preferred to handle that part herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, outside their bedroom, Sophie waited for a minute or two, allowing her owner to get situated however she wanted. A courtesy Sophie was sure wouldn’t go unnoticed. Finally, she carefully stepped into their room where April sat on the edge of the bed with one leg crossed over the other. Sophie felt like she was being evaluated as her girlfriend’s eyes raked up and down her body. She wanted so badly to know what April was thinking while sizing her up. Each second that went by, Sophie had to put all of her will power into not squirming or nervously twitching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April seemed to have taken in all she needed. With what seemed like a carefully planned movement, April’s legs uncrossed themselves, her feet planting on the floor next to each. Not a single word was said while Sophie curiously watched from the door frame. A coy smile appeared on April’s face and she patted her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here girl…” April said softly. Butterflies started violently swarming Sophie's stomach. Excitement clouded her judgement and her leg moved instinctually toward April. “Uhp uhp uhp!” April shot out. “Is that how </span>
  <em>
    <span>my pet </span>
  </em>
  <span>would come to greet me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie nearly apologized, but she managed to catch herself. April hadn’t given her permission to speak yet. Instead, she just began to lower herself down until she was on all fours. Holding her head up high, like a proud pup, Sophie could see April nod with approval. And once again, April patted her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The butterflies were still there, but this time Sophie knew she was ready. Small steps were all she needed. If she looked like an over eager pet, April wouldn’t be very pleased. Her owner wanted slow and obedient, not a quick roll through the dirt that felt like a cheap rush. Sophie knew she was getting it right from the way April’s eyes followed her. Not once did they stray from her own. Soon enough, she was sitting on her knees at April’s feet, waiting for whatever else was in store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April reached down with both hands, lightly guiding Sophie’s head onto her lap. “You’re such a good pup..” April cooed, one hand starting to stroke Sophie’s hair softly. The sensation alone was enough to relax her into laying her head down completely in April’s lap. “So beautiful as you walk. So confident. How did I get such an amazing pet?” A full body shiver ran through Sophie. “And so smart…” April continued. “I sometimes think I’m in a dream whenever I think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie’s face flushed deeper with each compliment and praise. Combined with April’s hand running through her hair, Sophie felt like she could just do this for the rest of her life and be completely happy. Just laying her head in April’s lap. Taking in everything this woman could give to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Sophie?” April asked. Since she couldn’t speak yet, Sophie only nodded. “I hope so. I always get worried when I see you start to drift off into your head. Those anxiety filled worries and stresses trying to eat at you… That was what was going on in the kitchen, right? Worrying about things that may or may not happen?” Sophie hesitated, but still nodded truthfully. The fingers running through her hair started honing in on all the areas that April knew Sophie enjoyed. “My poor little pup… It’ll be okay. Just let it all melt away. Nothing can hurt you here. Not when I’m right here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sensation and pleasure spread down from her scalp and throughout her body, Sophie slowly closed her eyes to enjoy it even more. Each syllable out of April’s mouth relaxed her. They were like a blanket wrapped tightly around her to keep her safe from the world. Safer than anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, April…” Sophie accidentally let slip out. Her brain yelled at her for speaking without permission. She even felt April’s hand stop suddenly in the middle of its current job. All she could do was wait and keep her eyes squeezed shut for whatever April was going to do in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sophie…” April said softly. Sophie tensed herself, waiting for the reprimand. “That was the first time someone has ever told me that and sounded like they really meant it…” Surprised at what she heard, Sophie finally lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at April. There wasn’t a frown or any trace of disappointment on her face. Just a genuine smile that Sophie could never forget. “I love you too, Sophie…” April said in a way that made her feel like all the air in the room was being vacuumed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was instinct. Maybe it was just Sophie letting her thoughts and emotions take over again, but she didn’t hesitate in pushing herself up to collide into April, making them both fall back onto the bed. Sophie didn’t even care if she was acting out of turn anymore. She desperately needed April. So Sophie locked her hand behind April’s head with a fistful of hair and pulled her girlfriend in, making their lips connect violently. The noise April made in response did nothing to stop the rush that Sophie felt throughout her body. Even as April’s breath sped up and grew deeper, she decided that if April needed to breathe then it was going to be through her own lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that desire wasn’t meant to be. Sophie realized that when April managed to push her away. April’s face was a deep red, her breathing harsh and desperate. Sophie was the one that did that! She was the only one who could do such a thing to April. Only April’s pet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Sophie…” April managed to say between breaths. “Where did that come from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie smiled. “I couldn’t help it.. The way you said that and that look you gave me…” She tried to explain. “I just… Needed you so, so badly…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then that damn smile reappeared. “I needed you too,” April said, sliding a hand down Sophie’s arm and into her hand. “But I’ve got you now and you have me.” Suddenly, April’s face lit up. “I just remembered! Hey, Pup? Could you roll off me for a second? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie was confused, but she obliged. Sadly, that meant she had to let go of April’s hand as she climbed off to the side. April didn’t waste any time. She jumped off the bed while looking excited and made her way over to their dresser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” April began as she dug through their top drawer. “I saw this last month while shopping online at some ‘specialty’ store…” She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” Sophie said, confused at what April was getting at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, got it!” April turned around with a wide but mostly flat box with some kind of intricate branding on the lid. “I think you’ll like it… or at least I hope you do anyway…” April’s face had gotten a bit more nervous as each moment went by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie crawled to the end of the bed closest to April. “What is it?” She asked. April pulled the lid off the top and what was inside surprised Sophie. A high-quality looking leather collar with a short and almost unnoticeable layer of fluff on the inside. It was white leather, which matched the gleaming metal buckles that held each end together. “A collar?” Sophie questioned, looking up at April.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look closer.” April urged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Sophie did as she was told. Carefully, she lifted the collar out of the box. The metal buckle lightly jingled against itself and it turned out to have a small ring with a silver tag hanging off it. She held it closer so she could read what it said. The front had “Sophie” written onto the metal and the back said, “My favorite and most precious pup.” Sophie read it over and over. The rush she had from earlier was being held back inside her chest, slowly building more and more with each word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“April…” Sophie said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” April nervously asked. “I know it’s a little unconventional and all but we have this whole ‘thing’ going on in our relationship and I just wanted to roll with that and I tried to make it at least comfortable to we-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it,” Sophie interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, you do? Like, for real? I mean it’s fine if you do-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“April,” Sophie interrupted again “I mean it. I absolutely love it!” Sophie lifted her head and planted a quick kiss on April’s cheek. “Can I wear it now?” She asked her seemingly dumbstruck girlfriend. April sputtered and stammered for a second before nodding silently and waiting, but Sophie decided to make it more interesting for her. “How about you put it on me yourself?” Sophie suggested. “I think it only makes sense if my owner put it on me for the first time…” She pulled the collar out of its box and held it out for April to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost like it was a fragile jewel, April carefully took the collar. ”Of course, Pup. I would love to. Just hold up your hair.” April leaned in and began wrapping the collar around Sophie’s neck. A part of the metal buckle brushed Sophie’s bare skin, making her squeeze her eyes shut as her skin tingled at the sensation. “You okay?” April asked with apparent concern at the forefront of her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie nodded. “The metal was a little cold…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Pup,” April whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next thing Sophie knew, the collar was being pulled tight around her. April buckled it and put two fingers through the space to check just how tight it was. Once satisfied, she leaned back and smiled. “You look so beautiful in your new collar, Sophie,” April said. Sophie, fueled by the confidence that April’s compliment gave her, held her head up high to show off her new accessory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?” Sophie asked as she swelled with pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April leaned in and gave Sophie a quick kiss. “I do. You’re amazing in everything, after all.” At that moment, Sophie felt that rush from earlier break free. When April tried to pull back, Sophie grabbed April and pulled her back onto the bed, which turned out to be an unexpected surprise for her victim. “Jeez, you’re just full of energy tonight.” April said through her laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie didn’t reply with words and instead gave in to every desire she was feeling and kissed April in the desperate hope that everything she was feeling was made clear. Thankfully, it worked and April returned the kiss with a matched passion and even pulled her in closer by her new collar. The new sensation drove Sophie absolutely crazy and she welcomed it more and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything just felt right. Except for the way April’s clothes roughly scratched against her skin. In fact, they annoyed her beyond all reason. The only solution she had was to start grabbing and pulling at each piece of cloth her hands could reach. Soon enough, her efforts began to pay off as April’s top flew off into a random corner of their room and her hands could freely run over April’s soft skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the while, April was taking full advantage of Sophie’s already underdressed state and was beginning to dip her fingers inside the waistband of Sophie’s underwear. Sophie knew what April wanted. She knew and wanted it just as bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a firm grip on April’s arm, Sophie used it to guide it down where she ached and burned for any kind of touch. It was only inches away from what she needed but April’s finger’s were frustratingly hesitating. “Please, April…” Sophie begged in a ragged breath when their lips separated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April nodded with a flushed smile that most likely matched the tone on Sophie’s own face. “I just wanted to hear my favorite pup ask for it,” April said. Her fingers extended down and lightly brushed through Sophie’s lips. An action that made her hips buck violently as April smiled devilishly down at her. “Such an eager little thing. Trying so hard to get what you want…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie involuntarily bucked again at April’s words. So hard that she bumped up against April’s body and felt something push back against her, followed by a groan from April. It surprised her but she soon realized what happened and an idea popped into her head. Carefully, Sophie ran a hand down April’s body, making sure to let her touch linger between her still covered breasts, where April’s breath hitched at the touch, before continuing down where it rested on the edges of April’s pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sophie,” April said firmly, almost like a warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, April,” Sophie said in a comforting tone, hoping April wouldn’t shut everything down. “I just want to do what you do for me…” She let her hand wander lower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sophie, I don’t know if-” April’s words were interrupted by another groan as Sophie’s hand lowered more and it gently pushed between April’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That reaction made Sophie smile. “See? It feels so good doesn’t it?” Sophie asked. “Your pup just wants to please you… Is that so wrong?” The throb she felt beneath her hand confirmed she was on the mark. “You know I won’t think differently of you. You’re still you, no matter how you enjoy yourself.” She slowly circled her palm, applying more and more pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April’s arms slowly gave away and she fell slowly onto Sophie, burying her face in the crook of Sophie’s neck. Sophie could tell April was trying hard to not to make a sound. Sophie responded by speeding her hand up. “God dammit, Sophie…” April moaned. She was almost about to respond but April suddenly grabbed her hand and moved it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I go to-” Sophie tried to ask, but April silenced her with a desperate kiss. Once Sophie was quieted, April sat up and began to unbutton herself. Sophie simply sat in silence as her girlfriend shuffled to lower her pants just enough that the edges of her panties peeked out just enough to entice Sophie. Unfortunately, her hand was kept from exploring that possibility due to April keeping a strong hold on her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay above the underwear,” April ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snapping back from her lust-filled thoughts, Sophie looked April in the eyes. “Are you sure?” She asked just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. Just don’t go past there,” April repeated. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ma’am,” Sophie said without hesitation. “I promise…” And then her hand was released. Free to do whatever it wanted. She was more careful than that though. Only placing her hand on April’s stomach where she could feel it flex and twitch under her fingers. Sophie needed a better angle if this was going to work. With her other hand, Sophie reached up and guided April’s face back down. “I want you to kiss me first,” she said. Of course, April seemed all too happy to press her lips to Sophie’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With April back down with her, Sophie had the proper angle to slide her hand lower on April’s stomach until she felt the fabric of April’s underwear. Every past experience she had told her that now was the time to slip her hand under that last layer and get what she wanted, but that wasn’t how it worked this time around. Resisting that urge, Sophie moved her hand lower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rough fabric of April’s pants rubbed up against the back of her hand while soft cotton pressed against her palm. Then, at the very end of her fingertips, Sophie felt a small bulge. April must have felt it too, because a cute whine came from her throat into Sophie’s mouth. She stopped her hand for a moment to see if April would change her mind, but that moment never came so she took it as permission to keep going and let her fingers gently glide along the length of the bulge. It honestly wasn’t much. Sophie had dealt with much bigger in previous relationships, but that didn’t matter. It was April’s and that was all that mattered to herself more than anyone else in the world. The pleasure of her owner came first and foremost, rather than Sophie’s own desire in this moment. She wouldn’t be able to feel pride in herself if she ignored what April wanted and needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She curled her fingers as well as she could with April’s underwear in the way and started to slowly stroke up and down. April dropped her head back against Sophie’s shoulder almost immediately. Sophie couldn’t help but smile at every shudder and moan April let out while her hand slowly increased in speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Sophie…” April let as her hips were starting to move more and more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie started to slowly tighten her hand. “Go ahead, April… All I want to do is make you feel good. Just like this…” She ran her thumb over the tip and was rewarded by a moan and April’s nails digging into her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” April almost shouted before biting into Sophie’s neck. As if she was finally letting herself enjoy every sensation, April began to push herself harder and harder into Sophie's hand. Hips thrusting like this was going to be her last moments of pleasure. Sophie loved every moment of it. The sounds April made. The heat their bodies created as they worked together to bring each other more pleasure than the other could imagine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As April's breathing got harder and more desperate by the second, Sophie knew April wouldn't last much longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" April muttered in Sophie's ear, lost in her own world of pleasure. Her body shook hard and Sophie could feel each throb in her hand as April's body enjoyed the rush of orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enjoy it…" Sophie whispered in April's ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>April didn't reply. Instead, she responded by burying her head further into Sophie's neck. Her breathing was harsh but slowly calming down enough to stop the shudders still occasionally taking over her body. Sophie carefully pulled her hand free from between their bodies and enclosed April in a protective embrace. The sounds of April's breathing was all she needed to know that her desire was accomplished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was all she needed. Just her and April lost in their own world where only each other mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As long as you're happy…" Sophie whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>